


You'll Be In My Heart

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Allura (Voltron) Lives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starvation, all galra are intersex basically, but a slightly different season 8, set after season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: After defeating Honerva, team Voltron slowly started to fall apart. With Lance, Allura and Coran on Altea, Hunk and Pidge on Earth, and Shiro on the Atlas, Keith felt he was the only one without a purpose.While the team helped to evacuate planet, Keith discovered two tiny galra kits. The team, without Keith's contribution, decided to put the kits in foster care. Keith knew what it was to be abandoned. Knew how it felt to wonder why nobody cared. Against the teams wishes, he decided to keep the kits.Even if it meant his relationship with the rest of Voltron was irreparably damaged.For Day 17 of Writer's Month; setting prompt; accidental baby acquisition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting thrown into the "Post now, edit later" pile, as well as the "I kind of got carried away and might want to continue later" pile. 
> 
> Title is from Phil Collins', "You'll Be In My Heart".
> 
> Edited: 23/11/'19

Keith grunted as he slipped down a rubble slope. The planet was becoming more and more unstable with each passing second. The team had split up - Lance with Allura, Hunk with Pidge, Shiro at the helm of the Atlas and Keith, of course, by himself – in an attempt to scan the planet quicker. It just seemed like luck that Keith, the only one by himself, also got the sector that was the most difficult to navigate, filled with debris and rubble, plants falling to block pathways, even a few fires. He didn’t mind, he was the Black Paladin. This was his job.

Keith’s saving grace was that the planet’s inhabitants were remarkably well organized and calm. They had known for a long, long time that this was coming, and had a colony ready for everyone to be transported too. In fact, most of the species already lived there. Checking each sector was just a precaution, at this stage.

“This sector’s clear.” 

“Same here. Keith?” 

“Yeah, I’m almost finished but there haven’t been any signs of anyone so far.” 

“Hurry, the planet’s not going to hold up much longer.” 

Keith cursed and sped up. He was nearly done, just two more streets to go. Every few seconds he would pause to call out, but nobody replied. He had just turned from the last row of houses when he heard a small sound. 

Keith moved closer to the small, single story building he thought he heard the noise from. The door hung on its hinges, leaving the dilapidated old building exposed to the elements. The thing looked like it was going to collapse at any moment – and it had nothing to do with the fact that the planet was about to cave in on itself. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” 

The inside was nearly pitch black; the windows all boarded up to prevent the sunlight from streaming in. Keith paused for a moment while he waited for his eyes to adjust. Something moved in the darkness, and Keith flicked his torch on. He moved slowly, shining it in each corner. The room smelled damp and musty, even through the filters of Keith’s helmet. 

“Hello? I am the Black Paladin of Voltron. I’m here to get you to safety.” 

There! A tiny squeak. The noise sent a pang through his heart. It was familiar, although he couldn’t recall where he could have heard it before. Keith twisted trying to locate the noise, and was met with a tiny, snarling galra. 

The poor thing looked terrified, even as they tried to scare him away. Their huge furry ears lay flat on their head and purple strips adored their body. Their clothes were shredded and filthy, painfully thin bones showing through them. 

Keith slowly crouched down, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. He turned away from the kid, letting his back face them. The logical part of his brain was screaming at him for exposing his back to a possible threat, but the instinctive side said that it was something he had to do.

Keith wasn’t in the business of ignoring his instincts.

He waited there, crouched in the dirt for what felt like hours, until he felt a tiny hand touch his elbow. Still he didn’t move, just lifted his elbow up slightly and let the kid nuzzle underneath. They sniffed his armpits – which he wasn’t sure what to make of but he didn’t want to scare them off – and then leaned up to sniff at his neck and around his ears. 

Then, they darted up and away from him. 

“Wait! Kid! Come back, I’m safe, I promise!” he cried. Time was ticking, and Keith couldn’t spend the foreseeable future chasing this kid through the building. He needed to catch them and get them off the planet as soon as possible. 

He followed the tiny footprints left in the dirt, leading deeper into the building. Around them, buildings creaked and groaned as the planet’s core shifted. They only had fifteen minutes, max, left to get out of here. 

“Where’d you go kiddo?” he called, trying to keep the edge of panic out of his voice. A weak chirping squeak echoed through the room, and he was finally able to pinpoint them. They were leaning possessively over a filthy bundle of clothing.

“Can I come closer?” Keith took a slow step forward and when they didn’t react, he continued, “Is this your stuff? We can take it with us if you want.” They didn’t reply, and it occurred to Keith that they might not have a translator in. They probably had no idea what he was saying. They should be able to read his tone of voice though. He slowly kneeled in the dirt and reached for the bundle.

The kid stiffened, and growled lowly, but didn’t bare their teeth at him so he continued. He started to drag the bundle closer to him, but the kid shoved his hand away. They pulled at the cloth. 

Another, even tinier face stared up at Keith. 

This one seemed to either be of mixed race, or from a different subsection of galra. It was asleep, and he watched its tiny nose flare with each breath. Their fur was almost lavender, it was so pale. It reminded him of Ulaz. 

“Is this your little sibling? Can I hold them? I’ll get you both out safely, promise,” Keith slowly picked the baby up. He didn’t have much experience with kids, but the baby felt light, too light. He nodded towards the door and held his other hand out. “Come on, darling, let’s get you outta here.” 

Getting back to Black was slow process. The baby didn’t stir, which worried Keith, but he had to focus on getting them off the planet first. The older kid, who looked to be about the same as a human two-year-old, startled at every loud noise, and clung to Keith’s leg. He ended up carrying them both, even as the older wasn’t too impressed. They made it back to Black just in time and sped off to the Atlas. Keith dreaded breaking the news of his two stowaways to the rest of the team.

It was late by the time Keith landed back in the Atlas. Black had been moving much slower than usual, and the rest of his team were already long gone by the time he had left. The Atlas was overrun with aliens who needed to be transported to the colony. For the first time, Keith was glad that his team weren’t waiting for him in his hangar. 

It was something they used to do; walk to debriefings together. It gave them a chance to reassure themselves and each other that they were okay. But, slowly, they had stopped. Things got too busy, and the team were slowly drifting apart. 

Keith didn’t really want to let the kids out of his sight, but they needed medical attention, and quickly. The older kid looked like they had been on the streets for months. It wasn’t possible for the kid to have that level of malnutrition in just a week. Keith messaged Coran to meet him in the smallest med-bay, the one with just two healing pods. Coran was the only one he felt he could trust. 

The baby had woken up by the time they arrived at the med-bay but was weak and lethargic. Keith carefully unwrapped them from the outer clothes, to find them dressed in only a foul cloth diaper. The thing reeked, and Keith gagged when he caught the stench. That was sure to leave the little one with some horrible infections and rashes. 

The older kid had a thick layer of grim coating their fur, which for the most part was knotted and tangled. Keith couldn’t image getting the kid to sit still long enough to get that stuff out. Even as malnourished as they were, they were on high alert, bouncing off walls and checking out the space while they waited for Coran. 

Keith hadn’t told Coran – or anyone – what the situation was. He felt weirdly protective, almost possessive of the two kids, and he wasn’t sure he could handle the entire team, hell, the entire crew too, cooing over them. 

Coran bounded into the room with his usual energy, and of course, the kid scattered. He’d never seen anything so small move so fast. One minute the kid was on the other side of the room, the next they had crawled up his back. Not even his armour protected him from the kid’s little claws. 

“What can I do for you, Number Four?” Coran said, heading towards him. His steps faltered and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the hissing child of Keith’s back, and the sleepy baby in his arms. Keith was surprised Coran hadn’t smelt them first. 

“Ah, who do we have here then?” he asked, to his credit, taking the two stowaways in his stride. 

Keith sighed, “I’m not sure, the older one hasn’t spoken. The baby needs immediate attention, but I’m not sure if the cat on my back is actually going to let that happen. Older kids malnourished, probably dehydrated and uh, feral, apparently.” 

Coran hummed softly, “Describe the baby’s condition, please?” 

“Malnourished, dehydrated, they’re wearing a diaper that’s probably been on them for uh, days, so probably some kind of urinary tract infection and rashes. They’re worryingly quiet and lethargic as well.” Coran frowned, taking all that information in. 

“Okay, I’m going to need to get the both of them into a pod, but we don’t have any infant ones on hand. Do you think the older one can hold them?” Coran started to draw up a pod. The older kid dug their claws in even deeper and whimpered, a heart-breaking sound. 

“We can try,” he said, although he didn’t really think it would happen. The thought of being separated from them made him feel sick. He knew he shouldn’t be attached this easily, but he couldn’t fight the feeling off. 

They came across their first obstacle pretty quickly. The kid would not let go of Keith, no matter how hard they tried. Even when Coran left the room, the kid had decided that Keith was their perch now and there was nothing they could do about it. 

Coran ran some simulations on the pod to see if it could take the little one, at least. But each simulation failed. The pods had too much energy for the little one alone. 

Keith sat down on one of the beds, and sighed. The kids needed help, but they couldn’t get them into the pods. 

“What would happen if I went in with them? I have a few cuts that could be healed, and I could hold the both of them while we’re in there. Would enough energy be diverted to myself that the baby would be okay?” 

Coran frowned, and ran another simulation. “Thank goodness! You’ve done it, Number Four! This should work perfectly! Of course, the actual thing could run different than the simulation, but it well, it’s worth the risk, if I do say so.” 

Keith didn’t hesitate to even think of any potential side effects or risks, just started taking his armour off. He left his undersuit on, since he wouldn’t be able to get the older kid off anyway. He also pulled off the baby’s diaper, tearing up in sympathy when saw what lay underneath. The poor thing was probably in extreme pain, and they couldn’t even do anything about it. 

He reached behind himself and pulled the kid over his shoulder, so he had one kid in each arm. He decided to let the kid be, since they were only wearing a tattered oversized shirt anyway. 

The pod rose ahead of them, and the kid frantically buried themself in his armpit again, hiding from view. Coran gave Keith a smile, and Keith stepped into the pod.


	2. Don't Make Me Close One More Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes from the pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ ** STOP!!! DO NOT PASS GO, DO NOT COLLECT 200!!!! ** _
> 
> I've edited the first chapter, please make sure you've read the new version before this one! I've changed a few things around, and it might not make sense without it! 
> 
> Please read the note at the end about the tags! 
> 
> Chapter title is taken from Whitney Houston's "I Have Nothing".
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up from cryosleep was always a disorienting experience. Especially with two squirming children in his arms. He felt dopey, mind moving slow and sticky like molasses. It took him a long, long second to remember that he needed to _ step _ if he didn’t want to fall flat on his face. His body, however, didn’t wish to cooperate, and Keith fell. 

He had the presence of mind to twist, protecting the kids from being crushed by his heavy weight, but they were saved by strong arms keeping him upright. Keith blinked and looked up, finding himself startlingly close to Coran’s face. 

“S-sorry,” Keith said, and tried to pull himself upright. His knees wobbled and Coran didn’t relinquish his hold. In his arms, the baby whimpered, seeming more alert than before. The healing pods couldn’t heal malnutrition, but it could give a shot of nutrients straight into the system. It wouldn’t do much but help them recover a little quicker. 

In this case, it helped the baby find their lungs and they _ screamed _. They cried so loud and so suddenly that it shocked the older kid so bad they let go of Keith and fell. Luckily, the kid seemed to be made of elastic, as they jumped right back up and into his arms. Their ears tucked back, hidden under their disaster of a head of hair, and they stared at the baby with big doe eyes. They made worried little chirping noises, and soon start to cry too.

The baby was feeling just that little bit better now, and all the tears they hadn’t been able to shed came out at once. The sound cracked Keith’s ribs wide open, peeling back his layers until he was nothing but a puddling mess on the floor. Something clicked into place, and Keith knew that he would do anything for these children. _ Anything. _

“Oh dear, seems the little thing has had a bit of a shock!” Coran exclaimed, nearly shouting just to be heard over the racket. Keith frantically tried to bounce the baby, but that only made them cry harder. Coran searched through the cupboard and pulled out a blanket. With a wink, he pulled it over Keith’s torso like a cape on backwards, covering both the baby and the kid. Keith was so bewildered; he nearly missed the immediate silence that fell upon the room. 

“Wh?” was all Keith could think to say, shocked that that had actually worked. 

“An old galra trick, my boy. You sit yourself down over here, I need to quickly grab some supplies,” Coran said, leading Keith over to the nearest bed. Keith sat down, adjusting the blanket to keep both the kits covered. Coran was gone before he could even blink. 

Left alone with his thoughts, he couldn’t help but wonder why, exactly, the trick with the blanket worked. Could it be related to why Keith hid under beds and in closets when he was sick or scared or hurt? Despite knowing of his galra heritage for years now, there was still so much Keith didn’t know. Krolia had tried her best while they were on the space whale, but even she didn’t know everything. And, at the time, Keith was much more interested in Krolia herself, than a two-year long biology and culture lesson. 

Before Keith could wonder what else he might have missed, the door swished open, revealing the one person Keith desperately did not want to see. It wasn’t his fault, he was just loud, and sometimes insensitive, but that was the last thing his kits need right then. 

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed, loud enough to wake both the kids. They had fallen still and silent enough for Keith to presume they were asleep, but that was no longer the case. “Glad to see your- What the hell are you wearing?” 

Keith shifted, uncomfortable under Lance’s scrutiny. “It’s to keep the kids quiet, although it’s not going to work if you keep being so loud.” 

“Yeesh, chill. I’m just here to tell you that the foster parents have arrived.” 

Keith’s stomach dropped. “Foster parents? So quickly?”

“You’ve been out for days Keith, it wasn’t too difficult to find someone to take them on,” Lance said, stepping closer. “Come on, we’ve got to hand them over, and then we have a training session with the MFE’s. The sooner this gets done, the sooner Allura and I can head home.”

Keith grasped the edge of the blanket, drawing it closer to himself with his one free hand, his other cradling the baby to his chest. The kid stirred, seemingly sensing Lance getting nearer. A tiny rumbling growl started up in their chest, too quiet to hear, but Keith could feel it where the kid was pressed to his stomach and chest. 

“I just- I thought I would get more time with them,” Keith stuttered, trying to battle down the rising panic. It didn’t make sense, he’d only known these kids for a few hours, but the thought of losing them was- well, he’d rather lose a limb. He tried to subtly shuffle backwards, trying to put distance between himself and Lance. Lance’s eyes narrowed. 

“Come on, Keith, we don’t have all day. Do you even have the kids under there?” Lance took one step closer, grasped the edge of the blanket, and pulled.

Four things happened at once. The baby shrieked, a piercing sound that went through Keith’s heart. The kid, startled by the sudden noise, light and appearance if someone unknown, launched themselves directly at Lance, hissing and spitting like a demon possessed. Lance cried out and fell backwards, foot kicking the edge of the bed, sending Keith and the baby tumbling to the floor. Keith twisted, and managed to keep the baby cradled to his chest and safe from harm. His ankle flared as all his weight landed on it at an awkward angle. 

Keith couldn’t think about that though, not when his kits weren’t safe. He darted forwards, grabbing the kid by the nape of their neck. They went limp, all the fight draining out of them, and he pulled them closer to his body. He turned and bolted, slamming into Coran on his way out. He didn’t pause when Coran cried out after him, or when he sprinted past Shiro. He didn’t stop until he was safely hidden under his bed, both kits between himself and the wall, where nobody could get to them without going through him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been tagged as Minor Keith/Shiro purely because I don't know if I actually want to go there yet. The focus was always going to be on Keith's relationships with a) the kits and b) the team. Keith/Shiro would be very minor and very background, and honestly, I think, if you don't ship them, you could probably get away without seeing their relationship as romantic? 
> 
> Obviously, if that ever changes I'll change the tags, of course.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	3. Take My Love, I'll Never Ask For Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia and Keith have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to come out, I struggled with it a little. Basically, it's just a whole lot of dialogue. Just, So Much Dialogue. I tried breaking it up, but then it got too messy and just, *sigh*, please, just, take this. I promise thing's will pick up a bit soon, we just have to get through all this necessary set up first.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Keith darted out from under his bed, grabbed his datapad and the blankets and pillows from his bed, and dived back underneath it. His heartbeat thundered in his ears; adrenaline spiked through his veins. It didn’t make sense, but he felt like even one second in the open was dangerous. Even a millisecond away from his kids was a millisecond that they could be hurt. 

Keith wasn’t stupid, he knew he couldn’t possibly care for the kids without help. He knew the basics of human baby care, but the galra were completely different species. Already, there were noticeable differences between them. For one, the baby was far smaller than any human baby Keith had seen, small enough that he could cup them in the palms of his hands. He hadn’t noticed it at first, with them being swaddled in layers and layers of clothing, but it was scarily obvious now. He didn’t know if that was an effect of malnutrition, or were all galra young born so small?

Keith set the datapad down and started arranging the blankets and pillows around them. He didn’t know if it was a galra thing, or a Keith thing, but it always made him feel safer. He hoped it would help the kids. It was awkward to make it comfortable when they were already in it, but Keith made it work, laying down his thickest blanket on half of the floor, gently nudging the kid until they moved to lay on it, placing the baby next to them and then spreading the rest of the blanket out.

He had left a sheet hanging off his bed to create a barrier between the space and the rest of the room, and he neatened it up until no light shone through. 

Outside, he could hear Lance banging on the door, calling out to him but the sound was muffled. Keith ignored him. Instead, he picked up his datapad, and sent a message to the one person he knew he could trust with this. 

His mother. 

Keith cradled the baby closer to his chest and held out his hand to the kid. They were already practically on top of each other it was so cramped, so he didn’t want to force the kid any closer than necessary. Luckily, they took his hand with a chirp, and cuddled up to his chest, one ear resting over his heart. Keith gently set his hand on the baby’s back, rubbing soothing circles, while the other smoothed over the kid’s hair and ears. He didn’t dare try to untangle it yet, sure that it would be too big a job for him. 

There was nothing he could do at the immediate moment, so he settled down and waited for his mom to arrive. 

Keith startled awake an indistinguishable amount of time later to a gentle knocking. 

“Keith? Sweetheart?” 

Keith wriggled, trying to get out from under the bed without disturbing the kids. “Just a second!” He called.

He gently set the baby and the kid down in his spot, and opened the door, just enough to peek through. His ankle throbbed when he put weight on it. He should have gotten ice for it, but the kids were his priority. Krolia stood on the other side, one eyebrow raised. 

“Are any of the paladins nearby?” Keith whispered. Krolia looked up and down the corridor and shook her head. Keith reached out, grasped her wrist, and yanked her inside. 

Krolia stumbled in, and froze, nostrils flaring. 

“Oh, Keith. You’re pregnant?” she whispered, tears already welling up in her eyes. 

“What? No!! No, no, no! Why would you think that?” Keith spluttered, shaking his head frantically.

Krolia frowned, “You smell-“ 

A tiny chirp from under his bed cut her off, and she started at Keith with wide eyes. “Keith?”

Keith sighed, and knelt down beside the bed, reaching his hand out to draw out the kid, and gently picked up the baby. The kid scrambled up to settled on his back, arms around his throat and face hidden in his hair.

“Um, I found them, on that mission to evacuate the planet? A few days ago? They were alone, and needed a healing pod desperately so I went in with them, but then-“ Keith choked on his words, his throat suddenly blocked. 

“You were in a healing pod for days and nobody alerted me?” Krolia asked, “With two kits? Keith, I don’t know how to explain this, but that was incredibly dangerous of you. This could have all sorts of side affects of the kits.” 

“I know!” Keith exclaimed, stepping away from her and shielding them with his body. “But they needed help and quickly, it was the only way we could think of. And now the team want to take them away from me and I don’t know what to do, so I called you, but you want to take them too!” 

“Oh, Keith. Sweetheart look at me. I don’t want to take them from you. I promise. I understand having to make decisions in heat of the moment, I just want you to know all the affects it could have had.”

Keith took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He was acting ridiculous, he knew it, but he felt so fiercely protective over the kids, he was completely and utterly overwhelmed. How could they already be affecting him this much? 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he whispered, staring up at his mom. Krolia crooned, a soft, involuntary noise, and placed an arm on his. Usually, she would draw him in for a hug, but Keith was glad she didn’t this time.

“You’re okay, Keith, it’s okay. You’re just overwhelmed, huh?” she said, gently stroking his hand. He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. The kid squeaked and nuzzling into the back of his head, making worried little noises. “I promise you, Keith, that I have no intentions of separating you from the kits. None. I understand that pain better than anyone, and I would not subject you to it, not for a second time. But you need a little help with them, don’t you?” 

Keith hesitated, but nodded. He did need help, that was why he called her. 

“There is much you don’t yet understand about us galra and our biology. We are a fiercely protective species; we feel things deeply. It is our greatest strength and our deepest weakness. How much do you know about our reproduction and kit rearing?” 

Keith sniffled, but tried to think back. “Not much. We’re all intersex, right? And childbearing isn’t a feminine role, like it is on Earth. Um, Coran showed me a trick with a blanket? To get the kits to calm down? That’s kind of it, really.” 

Krolia sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly, she opened them again. “How much do you know about the kits themselves?” 

“Nothing. They were alone when I found them, the rest of the planet had evacuated. They were both too skinny, and filthy. I mean, they still are.” Keith shifted, keeping his weight off his injured foot, and sat on the bed. Krolia remained standing, until he patted the spot next to her.

“I don’t know where to even begin, kit. I should have insisted you learned more about the galra, but it is too late now. Do you mind if I give them both a quick look over? They do not need to leave your arms, nor will I touch.”

Keith held the baby away from his body a little, giving Krolia a better view. When she nodded, he grasped the kid and lifted them over his shoulder, getting them to sit on his knee. Krolia looked at their ears, and eyes, tracing the markings on their body.

“See these purple markings?” Krolia asked, tracing them through the air, “That is usually an indicator of altean heritage, whereas the red markings on the younger one, would be an indicator of a pure blooded galra.”

“Wait, but you have purple markings,” Keith asked, his eyes following the markings on Krolia’s face.

“Yes, but our altean ancestor has long since passed. They were a very distant relative, and the markings are the only thing we have left of them. Daibazaal and Altea were once closely linked, and hybrid children between the two were not uncommon.” 

“So, Kolivan is pure blooded? And so it the baby?” 

“It seems so. This will mean that things might affect each of the kits differently. What might work for one, possibly won’t work for the other. You are going to need all the help you can get to raise these two.”

Keith frowned and looked away, mood souring at the reminder. “Considering my closest friends want to give them away, I don’t exactly have much support available.” 

“They don’t know the galra way. They don’t understand the changes that are going through your body right now, nor do they understand the affects you are having on these kits.” 

“Changes? What changes?”

“Keith, galra are like, oh, what were they called? The creatures your father told me about? With powerful tails and pouches for their young? On that island?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Kangaroos?” 

“Yes! Kangaroos! We typically birth multiple small kits, and they grow in our pouches. This little one is probably around a phoebe old. Kits typically do not leave their pouch unless in the safety of their nest until they are several phoebes old. They imprint on whoever is carrying them, as a survival instinct. These kits, I can tell from their reaction to you, and your reaction to them, that they’ve imprinted on you. Keith, even if you wanted to, you would not be able to give these kits up. With their already weakened health, it could kill them.” 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, trying to absorb the information. “Galra… have pouches?” he asked, incredulously. 

“Yes.” 

“You have a pouch?” 

“Yes, kit.” 

“Was I carried in that pouch?” 

“Only for a short while. You were bigger than any galra young, but smaller than most humans. You had a typical human gestation, but your father said you were as small as a premie baby, I believe? You were always hit or miss, we tried many things to keep you happy and healthy; galra, human, and a mix of both.” 

“Okay. Okay, cool, cool, cool. The more you know, I guess.” 

Krolia stayed silent, seemingly understanding how overwhelmed he was. The baby was dozing off in his arms but kept blinking their eyes open again.

“But I don’t have a pouch. How am I supposed to-” Keith started, ducking his head. 

“That’s not a problem kit. Over the years, there have been many, many galra hybrids born. There are probably more hybrids than there are pure blooded, at this stage. Many of them do not have pouches. There are synthetic ones you can buy, a variety of different sizes, colours and textures.” 

“Oh.”

“First things first though, I’m going to have to teach you to groom them. They are filthy and no doubt uncomfortable. After, we’ll see if Atlas has anything to feed them, and then we’ll make a stop at the space mall. These kits are going to need a lot of care, more than any healthy kit.” 

Krolia stood and started making her way to his ensuite. At the door, she paused, and turned. “Kit, I am sure that this is overwhelming for you. Make no mistake, looking after these kits is going to be difficult. Incredibly so. But it might possibly be the most rewarding thing you could ever do. Whatever happens, you will always have my support, and the Blade of Marmora’s.”

Keith watched her leave, closing his eyes as the sound of running water filled the room. Already, he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to do this, to raise these kits by himself. He couldn’t depend on anyone, not even his mom, no matter what she said.

These kits were his, and his only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, "the kid" is the elder of the two, while "the baby" is, well, the baby. Don't worry, they'll get names soon.
> 
> If you have any questions, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time!

Keith discovered pretty quickly that the kits did not like water. They didn’t like the sound of it, and they sure as hell were not going anywhere near it, nevermind _in_ it. 

But they were absolutely filthy. Keith could barely tell what colour their fur was, and even though his nose had gotten used to their scent, even he could tell they reeked. Stars-knows-what had crusted into their skin, pulling on the fur uncomfortably. Most of the kid's stomach was one large matt, and they would not let him near it. 

“We usually groom each other, especially kits,” Krolia explained, “But the kits are too far gone. We probably won't be able to get them into the water, but we’ll make do.”

Krolia dug through his storage and pulled out several of his fluffiest towels and face cloths, and Keith’s scarf. The kid had settled onto Keith’s back, their breathing tickling the back of his neck. Their overgrown nails dug into his shoulders, and without the protection of his armour, he could feel them slice through shirt and skin. 

The baby squirmed in his arms, and he hiked them up a little so they could nuzzle into his neck. The kid pressed closer, peering over his shoulder to watch them. They chirped softly. 

“It’ll probably be easier if we do them one at a time,” she said as she lay the towels on the counter. “I can turn the scarf into a makeshift sling until we can buy you a proper pouch, and that should leave you hands free.” 

Keith nodded and decided that the kid should go first. He gently grasped them by the scruff – the back of their neck – so that they would relax and unhook their claws from his shoulder, and placed them on the counter. They blinked up at him, looking like an abandoned kitten. Keith rubbed a hand up their back, using the other to hold the baby. 

Krolia tied the scarf so one side settled on his shoulder, laying across his chest. It was tied tightly, strong enough to take the baby’s weight – not that they had much of it – but not too tight as to squish them. Keith gently lowered them into it. The baby cooed up at him and he smiled. They were so adorable, even as bedraggled and dirty as they were, he knew he would have trouble saying no to them as they got older. 

With his hands free, Krolia showed him how to clean the kit. Once they convinced the kid to let them take their shirt, they dipped their clothes into the warm and soapy water and carefully ran it over their fur in slow, methodical strokes. The kits squirmed at first, but soon settled into the circular motion. It was tough work with layers and layers of grime being unearthed from their fur.

Keith wished he could set them in the tub to soak, but the kit was barely tolerating being this close to water. Keith kept a close eye on Krolia, both so he could copy her movements, but also to make sure she didn’t hurt the kit.

“Have you thought of any names?” she asked, some minutes later. Keith paused and frowned. It hadn't even occurred to him that he might have to name them.

“Um- I kind of thought they would already have names? Or they would tell me when they were ready.” 

Krolia raised an eyebrow, but from the tilt of her lips, Keith knew she was amused, not judging him. “So you’re just going to call them ‘the kits’ forever? It’s going to be a few years before the younger one will be able to put together any sentences.” 

Keith’s cheeked burned, and he ducked his head. “No! I don’t know, I just didn’t think about it, okay? The kid seems a bit old to not have a name anyway.” 

Krolia frowned and turned to the kit, scrutinising them. “Kit, tell me, do you have a name?” 

Keith gasped and moved forward to do what, he didn’t know. “They’re not going-“ 

The kit mumbled something. Keith paused, mouth agape. Krolia asked them to repeat it, and they listened closely. 

“Lamea.” The kits – Lamea’s – voice was weak and hoarse from misuse, but it was there.

“Lamea,” Keith murmured. The kit looked up to meet his eyes for the first time. “Hi Lamea, I’m Keith. This is my mom, Krolia.” 

The kit looked away, shyly, but waved. Keith grinned, glad that they had managed to coax something from them. He was worried they were completely nonverbal. 

“Lamea, do you know the baby’s name?” Krolia asked softly, but they shook their head, tears welling up in their eyes. Keith’s heart sank. 

“That’s okay, we’ll come up with one for them, won’t we?” Keith said softly and smiled when they nodded.

By the time Lamea was cleaned, they looked like a completely different person. Keith was finally able to see that their fur was a deep purple, although it was dull and thin. It would take a while for their fur to get shiny and soft again. Without the layers of dirt, it was easier to see just how malnourished Lamea was. Their bones stuck out so obviously, skin stretched tight between them. Their ears were comically big compared to the rest of them, and their tail lay stiffly on the counter. 

The motions of grooming had lulled them to sleep, but they still had to clean the baby and feed them both. Keith gently set the baby on the counter, and hoisted Lamea onto his back, letting Krolia retie the scarf so that it would support their weight.

Thankfully, the baby’s smaller size meant they were quicker to clean, and they didn’t even wake. Krolia and Keith remained in silence, letting Keith ruminate in his thoughts. If Lamea didn’t know the baby’s name, it was safe to say they didn’t have one. And Krolia was right, he couldn’t wait until they told him, it was up to him to name them. 

But what? Something galra? Human? Other? Did he dare to find out their heritage so he could name them after the people who abandoned them?

“Go on, get the kits into your nest,” Krolia said lowly, “I’ll clean up in here and I’ll head down to the cafeteria to see if they can synthesis some milk for the kits. We still have lots to talk about Keith, but for now, I’ll let you rest.” 

Keith nodded. He gently cradled the baby to his chest and carried them out of the bathroom. Lamea lay slumped across his back, limp with sleep and drooling on his shoulder – if the growing wet patch was any indication. He lifted the sheet and lay the baby down, pausing to brush some of their hair from their forehead, his finger tracing the purple mark down their face. They sighed but didn’t wake. 

He had more trouble trying to get Lamea off his back without waking them, but with some awkward manoeuvring, he managed. They clung to the baby even in sleep, although Keith moved them a little so they wouldn’t crush them.

Krolia had left a few minutes ago, so Keith didn’t try to join them in the nest, not when he would have to crawl out again. He felt about waking them, but they needed some food. They were only allowed small portions, as too much food would make them sick.

There was a knock on the door, and Krolia called out to him. She didn’t wait for him to open the door, instead of letting herself in and setting a tray with a plate of food, a small bowl and several bottles on Keith’s desk.

“I’m not sure if Lamea would prefer milk or soft food, so try both. They’ll probably both want to be fed in the middle of the night and I got them some diapers too. Do you need help putting those on?” Krolia asked. She didn’t come too close to the nest, for which Keith was grateful. Even though he was okay with her being near the kits themselves, the nest felt like something different. 

It felt far more personal. It was supposed to be somewhere safe, and Keith had never shared one with anyone until this point, not even his dad – when he was alive – or Shiro. Keith had no problems with letting the kits in, but not his mom.

“No, I’ve changed diapers before, I’ll be fine,” Keith said, stepping closer.

“Okay. I’ll be back to check on you in the morning then, little star,” Krolia said, voice melancholy and soft. She brushed his hair from his forehead and lay a kiss there instead. “You’ll be fine, Keith, I’m so proud of you.”

Even after knowing his mom for years now, these small moments of affection still surprised him. “Thanks, Mom,” he whispered, “For everything.”

“It’s no problem. If you need help during the night, I’m just a message away. I’ll even use Kosmo to teleport here. Good night Keith.” 

“Night Mom.” 

The door slid closer after Krolia and Keith turned back to the nest. It was just him and his kits now. It felt more daunting now, even though he had been alone with them for hours earlier. Maybe because he had been panicking, or maybe because he knew now how much looking after the two of them would be.

He sighed, and picked up the tray, setting it down next to the nest. “Alright, let’s get you two fed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this entire work just feels so flat to me. I think finally getting a name for one of the kits might help it a little, but idk. Anyway, we're looking at monthly updates for this, I'm sorry about that guys, I've just taken on a little too much work. 
> 
> Suffering a bit of a crisis of confidence, someone stole one of my works, and it was so much hassle to get them to take it down, it was awful. Anyway, I'm slowly trying to get back into writing, sorry if this feels flat.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. If You Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kits get a health check.

The baby was easily fed, guzzling down their milk happily while Keith tried to help Lamea. He offered them the milk first, as he was sure it might be a little easier for them to keep down, but they had difficulty holding the bottle. After some struggling, he managed to cradle the baby in one arm, that hand supporting their bottle, while he used his other hand to hold Lamea’s bottle for them.

They both had very small portions, as too much food right away would make them sick. They finished soon enough, both unhappy when they ran out of milk. Keith gently settled the baby against his shoulders and burped them, while he offered Lamea some mashed food. It smelled slightly sweet, like fruit, but Keith had no idea what it actually was.

Lamea stayed quiet, only make small sounds of contentment as they wolfed down their food. Keith wasn’t sure if she’d speak again, or how if she even knew any words besides ‘Lamea’.

Baby burped and drowsy, Keith fluffed up the nest a little. From his own time in foster care, he knew that people get really cold after a period of starvation. He wanted to make sure the nest was as warm as possible for them.

He cleared a little space so he could get both kits into diapers and pyjamas. They were both as naked as the day they were born under the soft blankets Keith had wrapped them in, and while he didn’t mind and he was sure they didn’t either, he also didn’t want either of them to have any accidents.

Krolia had left them some onesies, so Keith dug through them to find the warmest ones. He found a little Red Lion one for the baby that made him smile, and a navy blue one covered in stars for Lamea.

He changed the baby first, laying them back and getting them into a diaper and then into the onesie. They whimpered and squirmed a little, but were too worn out from the day to really kick up a fuss. Lamea was a little livelier, but he managed to wrangle them into onesie’s quickly enough.

“There we go, isn’t that comfy?” he asked as he settled the two down. Already, their eyes were fluttering shut. “Goodnight little ones, sweet dreams.”

Keith was up with the kits a couple of times in the night, but it wasn’t too bad. He got into a routine quickly, waking up and feeding Lamea first, then, while they were eating, feeding the baby. Then he burped and changed them both and lay down with them, making sure to put himself in between the entrance to the nest and his kits. He slept with one hand on the baby’s chest.   
The next morning after Keith had fed and changed the kits, there was a knock on his door. He hurried to get the kits back into his nest and away from harm, pulling the sheets over them to keep them from sight. Both fell unnaturally quiet, likely sensing his own apprehension and anxiety. 

A voice called out, "Keith, it's just me and Coran. He wants to check on the kits, if that's okay with you."

Keith relaxed, only slightly, at his mother's voice. Even though he desperately wanted too, he couldn’t turn them away, not if it meant possibly risking his kits health. He stood, and slowly made his way to the door. He paused, taking a deep breath, and opened the door. 

True to her word, only Krolia and Coran stood outside. He ushered them in quickly, glancing down the hallway to make sure nobody saw them. He locked the door behind him. 

"Let’s see the little things then. I just want to make sure that they're staying in good health- er well- not declining I should say." 

Keith stepped in front of the nest, hovering anxiously. He didn't know what he wanted. He knew and trusted Coran, but letting him see his kits felt like an intrusion. He didn't know if he trusted him _that_ much. 

Krolia stepped forwards carefully. "It's okay Keith, I'll be right here the entire time. Coran won't do anything, and if he tries, I'll take him out before he can even blink." 

Keith nodded slowly and knelt to pull the kits out from the nest. Coran stepped back, keeping in Keith's line of sight but not coming too close. 

Lamea clung to Keith as they were revealed, and Keith cradled the kit to his chest. They squirmed as they came into the light. 

"Now there, that wasn't so bad, was it, Number Four?" Coran asked. He set his bag down on Keith's desk. "This will be quick, I promise." 

Keith approached with Lamea on his back, the kit to his chest. 

“Okay, I'm just going to check their heart rate and double-check their weight," Coran said. Keith nodded. "First, the baby, please. " 

Keith allowed Coran to come closer. He shone a light into their eyes and used a stethoscope to listen to their heart. "Everything sounds as expected, Keith," Coran said, pulling away. 

"Thank god,” Keith said, pulling the baby closer to himself, nuzzling their faces together.

"I'll do the same with the older kit,-" 

"Lamea," Keith interrupted, "Their name is Lamea."

"Lamea, I apologise. I'll do the same with Lamea, and then we'll weigh them." 

Lamea went limp as he lifted them over his shoulder, like a kitten. They clutched onto his shirt the moment he released their nape, desperately nuzzling into his neck. "You're okay," Keith said, trying to soothe them, but balance their weight with the baby's. 

"Err- Lamea is going to have to turn around a little," Coran said gently.

"Come on, kit, look at Croan," Keith encouraged, using his chin to nudge them in the right direction. They tightened their grip on him, but moved to look at Coran all the same. 

"That's it, kit, you're doing such a good job." Coran quickly checked their eyes and heart. He smiled gently. "Everything looks good. Now we just need to weigh them and we're all set. This will scan them for their dimensions if you can hold them out from yourself a little, Keith.”

Keith nodded, holding first the baby and then Lamea out from himself to be scanned. 

"And that's it!" Coran said, "everything is looking good, Keith, just keep doing what you're doing."

“Thanks, Coran,” Keith said, snuggling the kits closer to himself. He paused. “And- I’m- I’m sorry for being so touchy about the kits. I know you wouldn’t do any harm to them, but it’s hard to tell my instinct that.” 

“I completely understand,” Coran said, gently, “Any new parent finds it difficult to adjust, don’t you worry. If you need any help, or have any questions, I am happy to chat. Please, don’t be afraid to get in touch.”

Keith nodded, and Coran packed his bag. Coran walked towards the door but paused, and turned.

“I know it may not seem like it, but the others- they are worried about you, Keith. Please, don’t cut them out completely, they only wanted what was best for you.”

Keith’s heart sank at the mention of the others. He didn’t want to see them. They wanted to get rid of his kits! They weren’t safe. He clutched his kits possessively. 

“Thank you, Coran,” Krolia said, forcefully, and opened the door, gesturing for him to leave.

Coran sighed, but left.

“Thanks, Mom,” Keith sighed, but he still couldn’t relax.

“I’ll be leaving then,” Krolia said, “But I’ll come back later with something to eat for you.”

“Okay,” Keith said absently, his mind already far away, on wrapping his kits up and keeping them safe from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, a lot has happened recently. I got a job in February and then lost it less than a month later due to COVID-19. I've pretty much been in quarantine since idk, just before St. Patrick's day? And, yeah, it's tough. I thought I would get lots of writing done but I haven't and then I felt guilty and ugh- emotions suck.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted this chapter to have a bit more sustenance but I also wanted to give you an update. Trust me, I'm slowly working on this, and all my other wips, behind the scenes, it's just updates are slow atm. 
> 
> Let me know if you catch any mistakes! Thank you for being patient with me, stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags!
> 
> Find me on Twitter!  
[@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
